


di suatu pagi

by rotlicht



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Rook Hunt, Comfort, Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romantic Fluff, Top Idia Shroud
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [IdiRook/IdeRuku, WARNING! AU adult Idia and Rook] Bersih-bersih sebelum pergi ke acara pernikahan seorang teman.
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Rook Hunt
Kudos: 7





	di suatu pagi

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, ini IdiRook pertamaku. Karena bisa dibilang aku belum tahu panggilan Rook ke Idia itu bagaimana, jadi cukup Idia-kun saja dulu untuk sementara, hehe. Dan, oh, IdiRook bisa dibilang sekoci baruku yang benar-benar baru kudapatkan 1-2 jam sebelum aku buat ff ini. Yes, begitu dapat sekoci baru, langsung kunyalakan saja mesin motornya, haha! Anyway, semoga suka dan terima kasih sudah mampir!

"Idia-kun?"

Laki-laki berkepala bak kobaran api biru itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, enggan menatap orang sekamarnya yang berjongkok di samping tempat tidur tepat di hadapannya. "… Lima menit lagi."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu lima menit lalu." Ugh …. "Ayo, kita akan terlambat—"

"Kau saja yang pergi, Rook-shi." Bantal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menghalangi pandangannya sendiri, diturunkan sedikit. Kantong mata yang padahal si pirang ingat sudah berhasil ia samarkan tempo hari, kembali bertengger di bawah mata biru orang terkasih. "Bawa saja tabletku, seperti biasa. Paling malas aku kalau pergi ke acara-acara pernikahan begitu."

"…" Rook berjalan memutar dan berhenti di depan kedua kaki Idia. Kaki-kaki pucat nan kurus yang sebenarnya cukup kuat itu ditariknya tanpa aba-aba, mengakibatkan sang pemilik kaki jatuh begitu saja dari ranjang. "Bukan bermaksud menyakitimu," Rook kembali berjongkok di depan Idia yang sudah menatapnya tidak senang dari lantai, "tapi kau sungguhan harus datang, Idia-kun. Bukankah Azul-kun itu temanmu?"

"Cuma teman satu klub! _Dulu_! Aku juga … tidak terlalu dekat dengannya." Susah payah Idia membangunkan diri, sedikit mengeluh karena Rook ternyata cukup kejam—hanya mau menjatuhkan, tidak mau membangunkan. Orang ini kalau sedang serius selalu saja menyusahkan. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Mana _tuxedo-_ nya?"

Idia menunggu jawaban, tapi tidak kunjung diterima. Dia yang sejak tadi masih fokus "membenahi" tubuhnya yang sakit, beralih ke Rook yang ternyata malah asik memperhatikannya, lebih tepat wajahnya.

Dua pipi Idia seketika panas. "… A-apa yang kau lihat?"

Lagi, Rook tidak menjawab. Si pirang itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup pipi panas Idia. Dibawanya wajah pucat itu mendekat, kira-kira sampai Rook bisa melihat rupa sang kekasih dengan lebih jelas. "Jenggotmu …."

Jenggot? Oh, Idia baru sadar kalau jenggotnya sudah tumbuh lagi setelah refleks mengelus dagunya sendiri. "Ck, bukannya kemarin baru aku cukur?"

"Idia-kun tidak pakai obat apapun kan?"

"Untuk apa aku pakai obat? Terutama buat jenggot?" Awalnya Idia berniat memajukan bibirnya hanya untuk merajuk sedikit, tapi lama kelamaan dia ingin "jatah" paginya, jadi dia makin memajukannya untuk mendapatkan itu. Hm, aroma _mint_. "Seperti biasa, eh, Rook-shi rajin sekali. Bangun pagi-pagi dan sudah gosok gigi."

Rook sedikit mendengus dan tersenyum. "Tentu, karena aku harus membantu Idia-kun bersiap setiap harinya."

"Padahal aku kerja dari rumah?"

"Dari rumah tetap saja kerja kan?" Rook mengembalikan kecupan dari bibir pucat itu. "Itu sudah jadi kewajibanku sebagai kekasihmu."

Mendapat balasan yang manis itu, jelas bisa membuat orang macam Idia sekalipun ikut tersenyum—meski kecil. "Mau cukurkan jenggotku?"

Rook tertawa kecil mendengar itu. "Yakin?"

"Um." Idia tahu tubuh kekasihnya ini tidaklah ringan, namun dia tetap ingin menggendongnya. Tubuh itu dibawanya ke kamar mandi dan diturunkan ketika sudah sampai di dekat wastafel. "Bantu aku bersih-bersih ya," katanya sembari menyapukan bibir di pipi Rook, yang mana itu sengaja dilakukan untuk membuat sang pemburu merasa geli.

"Oke, itu geli, hentikan. Kita akan benar-benar terlambat." Rook mendorong tubuh kurus itu pelan kemudian mengambil _shaving foam_ tak lupa alat cukurnya. "Menunduk sedikit," pintanya yang langsung Idia turuti.

Oh, ya ampun. Kalau dilihat dari jarak dekat begini, kesayangannya ini memang memesona ya. _Well_ , dari jarak manapun, tetap saja yang namanya Rook Hunt ini selalu berhasil menarik mata seorang Idia Shroud.

"… Tidak biasanya Idia-kun memperhatikan begitu."

"Memangnya cuma Rook-shi yang boleh memperhatikan?" balas Idia cepat.

Kemudian keduanya diam, sampai Rook selesai dengan kegiatan mencukurnya. "Baik, sudah selesai. Idia-kun jadi makin tampan."

Diam-diam Idia tersenyum saat Rook sedang sibuk merapikan kembali peralatan mencukur mereka. "Aku mau 'jatah' lagi."

"Hm?" Rook memasang tampang bingung yang terlihat polos. Oke, itu lucu.

Idia tidak lagi mengulang perkataannya dan langsung menarik Rook ke dalam pelukan. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, namun kali ini lebih, dan lebih dalam. Bahkan mereka juga sampai beradu lidah—yang mana Idia lah yang _mengajak_. Rook sampai harus memukul kecil pundak Idia demi bisa diberikan kesempatan bernapas.

"Ah …! Ah … Idia …-kun?"

 _Gawaaat, ini buruk_. Beberapa aliran liur di sisi bibir Rook dijilatinya dengan gerakan yang terkesan … menggoda. Bagian bawah Idia sudah meronta minta dibebaskan. Semangat pagi sekali, eh, sepertinya. " _Nee_ , Rook-shi? Sebentar saja?" dia mengode.

Kalau saja Rook tega, dia pasti sudah menendang orang yang secara mengejutkan bisa menahannya sekuat ini. Tapi, ya, mana mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu? Pada tambatan hatinya sendiri?

Toh Rook "menerima" kode yang Idia berikan tadi dengan sangat baik.

"… Janji hanya sebentar?"

Mata Idia berbinar kala mendapat jawaban bernada positif tersebut. "Janji."

Rook membuang napasnya, agak berat. Satu senyuman berikutnya ia tampakkan. "Baik, waktunya ke _bathtub_."

Tubuh sang pemburu digendongnya lagi. Dengan senyuman, Idia berujar rendah, "Mandi, mandi~"


End file.
